Firefly
by Lieh
Summary: Um carta que pode mudar tudo... Fluffy.
1. Innocent

**N/A:** Essa é a minha primeira fanfic de HP - e de James & Lily também, por isso estou um pouco insegura rsrs. Não vai ter muitos capítulos, a previsão são de três. Cada capítulo é baseado numa música da Taylor Swift. Espero sinceramente que gostem e comentem.

**Firefly**

**Parte I**

**Innocent**

Não era possível traduzir em palavras a dor daquela garota.

Quem visse Lily Evans daquela forma, não acreditaria que era a mesma pessoa.

Até o café da manhã daquele dia, tudo estava bem. Mesmo na época dos N.I.E.M's, Lily estava bastante calma em comparação com suas amigas e companheiros de Casa. Estava todo mundo naquela manhã com cara de quem não havia pregado o olho. Nos rostos das quatro mesas - Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina – havia estudantes com sono, garotas que acordaram sem pentear o cabelo, muitas olheiras e resmungos.

Lily por sua vez estava muito segura que conseguiria boas notas nas provas. Claro, não seria diferente para uma estudante tão exemplar, que iniciou suas revisões semanas antes.

Com essa confiança foi que Lily se levantou naquela manhã, rindo do desespero de suas colegas de quarto que passaram a noite tentando revisar todas as matérias.

Estava tudo indo bem até a chegada do correio.

* * *

A pequenina coruja castanha pousou em frente à Lily carregando uma carta no bico. A menina sorriu imaginando que fossem as recomendações de seus pais que sempre escreviam naquela época. Agora mais do que nunca, já que estava no sétimo ano em Hogwarts – o ano decisivo para o futuro dos estudantes. Ela se lembrava do conflito que passou no fim do quinto ano na Orientação Vocacional. Seus pais pouco ajudaram por serem trouxas e não conheceram muito bem as profissões bruxas, mas mesmo assim eles gostavam da ideia dela se tornar Curandeira no St. Mungus. Lily por sua vez até pensou na possibilidade, mas no decorrer das férias, ela percebeu que preferiria algo mais ousado – ser uma Auror se encaixava muito bem nesse quesito. Então, tanto seus pais como a Profª McGonagall a apoiaram neste intento.

Com esses pensamentos felizes, foi que ela abriu a carta. Normalmente era sua mãe que escrevia só que daquela vez era a letra do Sr. Evans. Seu pai não era muito de escrever, por isso quando ele adicionava alguma coisa nas cartas da Sra. Evans para a filha, eram poucas linhas. Aquela carta também era longa em se tratando do costume dele.

Começou a leitura tomando suco de abóbora e algumas torradas. No entanto, quando chegou à segunda linha da missiva, Lily empalideceu.

A taça do suco caiu no chão, num estardalhaço. Todas as cabeças se viraram para a mesa da Grifinória, inclusive os próprios.

Absorta na leitura, Lily não se importou em ter todos os olhares do Salão Principal voltados para ela. Era como se o mundo tivesse parado de girar, onde ela foi para alguma galáxia desconhecida.

A leitura foi ficando mais difícil devido às lágrimas que se acumularam e as mãos trêmulas. Ao longe, ouviu uma voz que falava com ela, mas não conseguia ouvir.

Não havia se passado um minuto da taça se espatifando e de Lily se levantando desajeitadamente da mesa da Grifinória contendo o choro. Não viu quem era que estava tentando falar-lhe, pois atravessou o salão a passos apressados – como, até agora ela não sabe dizer – acompanhada dos olhares de todos, inclusive dos professores.

Abriu a porta. Caminhava cada vez mais rápido, mesmo com as lágrimas formando uma cortina entre seus olhos, deixando difícil de enxergar. A carta se amassava em suas mãos, talvez numa forma de aplacar a dor que se apoderava dela.

- Alguém, por favor, pode ir atrás da Srta. Evans?

Lá no fundo da sua mente ela reconheceu a voz da Profª McGonagall ecoando ao longe.

Lily caminhou a esmo, até chegar num corredor desabitado, onde se escondeu atrás de uma tapeçaria.

Sozinha.

Sem se preocupar se alguém ouviria, ela deixou-se chorar. A cada soluço seu corpo estremecia no chão duro e frio, onde estava sentada, com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos. Poderia ter se passado minutos ou horas, porém a dor no coração ainda estava lá, crescendo como uma enorme bola de chumbo, ficando cada vez mais pesada e dolorida.

Em algum intervalo do choro, ela ouviu passos se aproximando. Irritou-se ao imaginar que se tratava de alguém perambulando pelos corredores fora do horário – sendo que naquele mesmo instante as provas finais para todos os anos estavam sendo aplicadas, incluindo os N.I.E.M's. Depois daquela carta, porém, o futuro e suas obrigações como Monitora Chefe parecia algo frívolo para Lily.

Os passos ficaram cada vez mais próximos. Mas não parecia ser uma, mas sim duas pessoas. Ótimo. Era tudo o que ela queria uma plateia para sentir pena. O show naquela manhã no Salão Principal não foi o suficiente?

O choro queria voltar. O problema era que se chorasse, sua presença seria denunciada. Era bem provável que estavam procurando por ela.

Logo ela ouviu duas vozes sussurrando:

- Eu não entendo. Era para ela estar aqui...

- É claro que ela está aqui, Almofadinhas, o mapa não mente.

- Mas o corredor parece vazio, Pontas, se é que você não percebeu.

De todas as pessoas que saíram a sua busca, ela não podia acreditar no tamanho do seu azar. Ela não tinha nada contra os Marotos – até porque era amiga de Remus Lupin – mas ela não queria ser encontrada por Sirius Black e James Potter. Eles iam fazer muitas perguntas do jeito que eram intrometidos, ao qual Lily queria sofrer sozinha.

Ela ficou alerta, escutando os passos dos dois garotos pelo corredor. Uma hora eles iam se cansar e ir embora – ela esperava por isso.

Parecia, no entanto, que os dois não iam desistir tão fácil. Só era possível ouvir o ruído deles andando pelo corredor.

Não demorou muito para um dos dois se aproximar da tapeçaria que acobertava o corpo de Lily.

A claridade repentina ofuscou os olhos de garota, que deu de cara com James Potter.

_Mas essa noite você vai largar tudo de novo  
Você não estaria destruído no chão agora  
Se você cantasse o que sabe agora  
Não era fácil quando você caçava vagalumes  
Quando tudo está fora de alcance, alguém maior que foi trazido até você  
Não era lindo correr até dormir?  
Antes de os monstros te alcançarem?_

_**Música: **__Innocent – Taylor Swift_


	2. Safe & Sound

**N/A:** Ok, muitos vão achar esse segunda parte meio viagem total na maionese, _but_ eu já tinha essa ideia em mente desde o início - está aí o meu receio de postar essa fic. _Well_, aqui está.

* * *

**Parte II**

**Safe & Sound**

A imagem que invadiu o campo de visão de James era assustadora.

Ele jamais viu Lily Evans daquela forma: praticamente largada no chão, com os olhos completamente inchados. A imagem do sofrimento. Da dor.

Dor que também se apoderou de James ao vê-la daquela forma.

Desespero. Nervosismo. Vontade louca de tomá-la nos braços para tentar apaziguar o sofrimento dela. Em seguida, beijar seus lábios, acariciar seus cabelos e niná-la, dizendo que estava tudo bem – _Eu estou aqui, my dear, nada de mal vai lhe acontecer. Conte-me o que aconteceu, talvez eu possa ajudá-la. _

Não. Foco. Concentre-se James, ela não é sua!

_Mas eu gostaria que fosse._

Tudo isso se passou em milésimo de segundo – James ainda a fitava com a garganta seca. Ela sustentou o olhar durante o mesmo tempo, escondendo novamente o rosto entre os joelhos.

_Ai, merda. Pensa James, pensa!_

- Pontas? Você a achou?! – Sirius gritou lá no fim do corredor.

- Achei! – James gritou de volta com a voz rouca, desviando o olhar da garota no chão.

Ele se abaixou, ficando de joelhos sem tirar os olhos de Lily que continuava de cabeça baixa. Sussurrou suavemente perto do ouvido dela:

- Lily? O que houve?

- Por favor, deixe-me sozinha – respondeu ela, com voz abafada e lacrimosa.

O garoto sentiu a aproximação de Sirius. Os dois trocaram olhares nervosos. Eles haviam se prontificado a encontrar Lily – na verdade, foi James quem se levantou na mesma hora para ir atrás dela, e Sirius resolveu segui-lo para levá-la para a Torre da Grifinória o mais rápido possível. Ou a Ala Hospitalar, dependendo da situação.

- O que vamos fazer, Sirius?

- Sinceramente, eu não sei James. O que ela tem?

- Também não sei. – James se voltou novamente para Lily, sacudindo-a suavemente – Lily, por favor, fale com a gente.

Devagar, Lily levantou a cabeça fitando os dois garotos. Passara tanto tempo sozinha que vê-los a fez se lembrar da sua vida e responsabilidades. Mas como se concentrar nisso sabendo daquela trágica notícia?

Sirius se abaixou ao lado esquerdo dela pegando a carta que ela havia deixado no chão. Em outras situações ela teria ficado com raiva do atrevimento do garoto, no entanto a apatia começava a crescer dentro dela como um câncer.

James por sua vez segurava a mão de Lily fazendo pequenos círculos numa forma de acalmá-la. Lá no fundo da mente da menina, ela tinha que admitir que a mão dele era macia e que ela estava gostando do carinho.

A vontade de tomá-la nos braços se apoderou de James como uma camisa de força, quase insuportável e dolorosa. Por mais que Lily fosse uma garota destemida, que sabe se defender sozinha e independente, não era _essa_ Lily que estava na sua frente.

Tão absorto estava em consolá-la que James não percebeu que Sirius estava estático segurando a carta do Sr. Evans. Franzindo a testa, James desviou o olhar de Lily para o amigo.

- Eu... Eu vou voltar para sala, sabe... As provas – ele disse se afastando e deixando a carta onde próxima a Lily. James franziu a testa para Almofadinhas sem entender sua atitude. Mas resolveu que ia confrontar o amigo depois. Voltou-se novamente para a garota que estava no chão, abraçando-a.

- Chore o quanto quiser – sussurrou para ela.

Lily achava que já tinha chorado muito, mas estava errada.

* * *

- Está mais calma? – James perguntou hesitante. Eram longos os minutos que Lily havia silenciado. Era possível ouvir até uma agulha caindo no chão e as respirações de ambos. A garota estava encostada no peito de James entorpecida de tanto chorar. Os olhos secaram, e o cansaço bateu. Porém a dor não havia cessado – ela duvidava muito que fosse um dia passar.

- Talvez – ela respondeu numa voz pastosa – Não entendo porque você se deu o trabalho...

Ela realmente não compreendia – mesmo que isso por enquanto era o menor dos problemas – o porquê de James estar ali com ela. Não que a menina não gostasse da companhia dele, ela tinha que admitir que sim, que era muito gentil da parte do garoto tentar consolá-la.

Mas Lily estava no seu limite, completamente esgotada. Não fazia ideia de há quanto tempo estava ali. Contudo um alerta lá no fundo da sua mente avisou que ela tinha perdido os N.I.E.M's. E James também.

Sentiu uma contração na boca do estômago, ainda que ela não quisesse se preocupar com aquilo agora. Não. Não por hora.

- Eu... Eu preciso descansar – Lily levantou a cabeça do peito de James o olhando tristemente – Preciso ficar sozinha e... Colocar a cabeça no lugar.

James assentiu com o semblante deprimido. Ele detestava ver a garota que tanto gostava daquela forma e não poder fazer nada. Ele a ajudou se levantar tentando ao máximo controlar suas emoções perto dela. Lily segurava a carta do seu pai quase amassando o papel.

James se corroia de curiosidade para saber o que tinha deixado Lily daquele jeito, mas se controlou. Ele a deixaria contar por vontade própria, porque naquele momento ela não parecia que queria conversar.

Eles caminharam em silêncio até a Torre da Grifinória. O castelo estava deserto, pois todos os estudantes estavam nos arredores da escola aproveitando o dia depois de uma manhã exaustiva de exames para todos os anos.

Adentraram a Sala Comunal que estava parcialmente vazia. Num canto afastado, Sirius, Peter e Remus pareciam discutir. Lily subiu o primeiro degrau da escada que levava ao dormitório das meninas, se virando para James:

- Obrigada – ela de um fraco sorriso, em que o garoto retribuiu.

- Por nada.

Ele ficou lá parado vendo-a desaparecer, indo então de forma distraída para perto dos amigos.

Mesmo perturbado com a situação difícil que Lily passava, ele na pôde deixar de ficar feliz. Naquele último ano, a relação dele com a garota havia melhorado consideravelmente desde que ambos se tornaram Monitores-Chefes. Talvez a ideia de tentar ser amigo dela e parar com a criancice, como Remus havia sugerido no fim do ano anterior, tenha funcionado.

No começo, não foi fácil – e alguma vez foi fácil se aproximar dela? – Porque James tinha que admitir que ele havia feito tudo errado na sua tentativa de conquista: ao invés do afeto de Lily, só conseguia desprezo. Então naquele ano ele tentou a amizade aos poucos, e mesmo que ainda ele de vez em quando pisasse na bola, a situação entre os dois era bem melhor do que nos anos anteriores.

- James?

Nem havia percebido que estava sentado em uma das poltronas perdido naqueles pensamentos ao ouvir Remus o chamando.

- Hã? O quê? – perguntou confuso.

- Isso prova definitivamente que ele não estava prestando atenção – Sirius comentou olhando de forma reprovadora para o amigo, o que era atípico de Almofadinhas. Normalmente era o próprio James que o repreendia.

- Desculpa, ok. Não precisa ficar nervoso, Almofadinhas.

- Quem tá nervoso? Eu não estou nervoso – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos numa amostra clara de nervosismo.

- Estávamos falando – intrometeu-se Remus – Sobre o porquê da Lily estar de luto.

James estacou no seu lugar. Havia esquecido que Sirius leu a carta que a garota recebeu naquela manhã – de forma nada discreta, para variar – e não sabia até aquele momento o que de fato havia acarretado no sofrimento de Lily.

- Então? – perguntou ansioso – Quem morreu? E o que isso tem a ver com vocês?

- Tudo. – Sirius respondeu – Não duvido que amanhã já esteja escancarado no _Profeta Diário_ que o meu irmão é um maldito Comensal da Morte e que matou a mãe de Lily Evans.

Com a expressão sombria, Sirius se recostou no sofá, desviando o olhar. Peter o encarava de forma chocada, Remus com um olhar de pena, e James completamente incrédulo.

- O quê? _Regulus_? Que história é essa, Sirius? – sua voz aumentou uma oitava, atraindo olhares curiosos de um grupinho de primeiranistas.

- _Shh!_ Fala baixo, Pontas!

James acenou com a mão ignorando Remus.

- Explica essa história direito, Almofadinhas. Você não vê e não se comunica com o Regulus, há o quê? Um ano? Ano passado, que foi o último ano dele, eu nunca vi vocês trocando nem se quer um bom dia! Como você pode saber que foi ele? - o rapaz falava atropeladamente, como se estivesse atirando as palavras – Afinal de contas, o que tinha naquela carta?!

- Você não leu, James? – perguntou Peter, inseguro.

- Claro que não! Isso é uma invasão de privacidade, sabia?

Peter se encolheu no seu canto.

- É, mas eu li e agora tenho absoluta certeza de que foi ele. – Almofadinhas se sentou ajeitadamente no sofá, encarando James com raiva - O pai da Evans não soube explicar direito como a mãe dela morreu, mas os sinais estavam lá: marcas de sangue num beco deserto, nada roubado, uma caveira no céu... – Sirius suspirou, como se quisesse expurgar o ar dos pulmões – E eu conversei sim, com Regulus no ano passado.

Um silêncio tenso se instaurou imediatamente após a última declaração do garoto. Os marotos tinham consciência que assuntos de família era um tema delicado para Sirius, e que ele tentava ao máximo não falar dos Black, principalmente do seu irmão. No entanto, pela amizade de longa data, a obviedade de que ele sofria e se preocupava com a situação de Regulus Black era visível. Mesmo assim os amigos estavam meio chocados com a menção direta sobre Regulus vinda de Sirius.

- O que vocês conversaram? Você e Regulus? – perguntou Aluado de forma hesitante.

A expressão de Sirius se alternava entre raiva e desespero.

- Ah, foi ótimo. Uma conversa típica de irmãos. Eu tentando colocar alguma coisa que preste naquela cabeça oca, e ele querendo me convencer a virar um Comensal da Morte com ele. – o maroto de um sorriso sinistro - Bem amigável, se vocês querem saber, tanto que deixei um corte bem feio na testa do meu _adorável_ irmão. E mais: ele disse que iria provar ser um aliado digno de Voldemort, fazer mamãe se orgulhar dele, e um monte de outras bostas... – Sirius apertava os tendões dos dedos com força – E que iria começar fazendo _algo grande_, e que era para me despedir dos meus coleguinhas sangues-ruins...

Todos o fitavam, apreensivos pela maneira sarcástica ao qual ele se referia ao seu último encontro com Regulus.

- Ainda sim eu não vejo muito sentido nisso. Francamente, Sirius, porque você não me contou? – James levantou uma sobrancelha em descrença.

Sirius suspirou em irritação.

- Deixa para lá, ok? Você deve ter razão. Talvez não foi o Regulus, pode ter sido qualquer outro Comensal da Morte Nojento em Treinamento – o garoto se levantou ignorando os olhares preocupados dos companheiros – É, eu estou viajando... Não foi ele, fim da história.

Então, ele saiu pelo buraco do retrato a passos apressados deixando o resto dos marotos estáticos nos seus lugares.

- Deixa ele, James. Acho que ele quer ficar sozinho – Remus declarou ao ver o amigo se levantando para ir atrás de Sirius – Aliás, você deveria ir atrás da Profª McGonagall. Caso você não se lembre, você perdeu as provas.

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram desde aquela conversa estranha dos marotos à chegada da carta de Lily. Nesses dias, eles tentavam ao máximo não tocar no assunto Regulus com Sirius – o que foi uma tentativa vã.

De vez em quando (que seria uma vez por dia) James perguntava para Lily querendo saber como ela se encontrava, ao qual ela respondia que estava se recuperando aos poucos.

Ela e James fizeram as provas dos N.I.E.M's – os dois e mais um aluno da Lufa-Lufa que havia ficado doente na época das provas.

Os dois grifinórios saíram praticamente ao mesmo tempo após a prova. Caminhavam juntos para Sala Comunal num silêncio amigável. De relance, James percebeu que Lily parecia muito cansada, mas que estava muito melhor do quando a encontrou naquele corredor escuro. Perguntou, para quebrar o silêncio:

- Achou a prova difícil?

- Não muito, mas bastante cansativa. – ela suspirou – Vou matar a Alice, porque ela me fez acreditar que no teste de Poções era para fazer uma _Amortentia_. Estudei como uma doida para reaprender a poção.

James riu do comentário.

- Ah, prefiro fazer uma _Amortentia_ a uma _Felix Felicis_. A minha estava mais para cor de abóbora do que amarelo! – Ele suspirou em queixa, fazendo Lily soltar um peque risinho. Vê-la sorrir genuinamente depois do ocorrido aqueceu o coração do maroto. Ainda mais se foi ele o motivo dela sorrir.

Porque quando a saiu a notícia do ataque a uma trouxa por alguns Comensais da Morte, a situação ficou mais delicada ainda, tanto para Lily quanto para Sirius. James faltava não dormir de preocupação pelos dois.

Por mais que Almofadinhas dissesse que estava tudo ok, que era para deixar a história do Regulus para lá, James tinha certeza que o amigo estava abalado com a notícia. No _Profeta Diário_ não foi mencionado o nem o nome e muito menos que era a mãe de uma aluna de Hogwarts, e claro, não havia como saber as identidades dos Comensais – _"provavelmente eram dois, com os rostos ocultos, e deixando a Marca Negra no local onde o crime ocorreu",_ dizia o jornal.

James esperava que a não identificação dos Comensais da Morte deixasse Sirius menos perturbado. Óbvio que não. O maroto continuava com a ideia de que o irmão estava envolvido no crime, o que gerou muitas discussões acaloradas entre os dois no dormitório. Como toda discussão, era inevitável que os outros dois marotos acabassem se intrometendo, por mais que Remus se mantivesse "neutro". Porém ele não deixava de concordar com Sirius para que James deixasse as coisas como estavam. Peter, por outro lado, tomou o partido de Pontas – querendo saber detalhes da conversa de Almofadinhas com Regulus, e tentando convencê-lo de que o irmão não tinha nada a ver com isso.

Passaram a semana inteira nesse impasse, sem chegarem a uma conclusão satisfatória. Só de pensar que naquela noite iria, mais uma vez, argumentar com o amigo, James começava a sentir dor de cabeça.

Em comparação com Sirius, a situação de Lily ficou muito ruim. Todo mundo passou a suspeitar que fosse alguém próximo a ela, pois garota não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas ao ler a manchete no jornal. As especulações e fofocas a deixavam pior ainda. James com a ajuda de Remus e Peter conseguiram destruir todos os exemplares do _Profeta Diário_ de Hogwarts referente ao ataque,para apaziguar a situação tanto para Lily, quanto para Sirius.

- Ainda sim eu prefiro fazer uma _Amortentia_, mesmo que o Profº Slughorn não concorde comigo na questão de ser a mais simples em comparação com outras poções mais complexas... Potter?

- Desculpe, eu me distrai – o garoto corou, fazendo logo em seguida uma cara aborrecida – Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer para chamar de James, Lily?

- Ah, bom, desculpa tá. Velhos hábitos... _James_ – a menina realmente parecia sem graça.

- Eu estou brincando... Quer dizer não na parte de me chamar de James, nisso estou falando sério, mas não estou bravo de verdade, é de mentirinha – gaguejou nervoso.

Lily riu novamente. Por mais que passasse mais tempo com ele devido as suas tarefas como Monitores-Chefes, a garota não havia se acostumado com o humor maroto do companheiro.

Eles caminhavam lentamente pelo castelo sem prestarem realmente atenção onde estavam indo.

- Hum... Digamos que eu não sou fã de Poções, então para mim todas são difíceis – James retomou novamente o assunto anterior. Queria continuar conversando com Lily.

- Não exagere, eu adoro Poções... Nunca me esqueço do dia que eu preparei uma _Amortentia_ de forma errada para usar no Thomas Calloway da Lufa-Lufa. Eu quase o matei – ela já estava gargalhando com a lembrança.

- Como é? Que história é essa? Quem é esse Calo Way? – James não percebeu seu tom exigente. Isso só fez com que Lily gargalhasse mais.

- Uma paixonite minha do terceiro ano. É _Calloway_, James.

A garota riu mais ainda deixando um maroto bem bolado.

Já estava subindo as escadas para a Torre da Grifinória. James teve a certeza de onde estava ao sentir o pé afundar no degrau falso.

- Droga! Meu pé!

Lily se virou um degrau acima dele. Ela já estava rindo, mas ao ver o colega naquela situação cômica – um pé no degrau de cima e outro afundado no degrau de baixo – ela simplesmente não conseguiu segurar a risada.

Depois de várias tentativas hilárias de desafundar o pé – com a ajuda de uma Lily à beira do histerismo de tanto rir – James conseguiu recuperar um pouco da dignidade e respeito ao subir toda a escada até o retrato da Mulher Gorda.

"_Bom, nem tudo é perfeito. Pelo menos ela estava feliz e esqueceu um pouco sobre a morte da mãe", _pensou o maroto.

Ela estava rindo (dele) e sã e salva (por ele). Para James, isso já era o suficiente (apesar de querer saber direito a história do Calo Way).

_Tudo está pegando fogo._

_A guerra à nossa porta continua,_

_Segure-se a esta canção de ninar._

_Mesmo quando a música se for,_

_Apenas feche seus olhos,_

_O sol está se pondo._

_Você vai ficar bem,_

_Ninguém pode feri-lo agora._

_Venha luz da manhã,_

_Você e eu vamos estar são e salvos._

Música: _**Safe & Sound**_ – Taylor Swift


End file.
